Bermain Api
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Levi menghukum Mikasa karena kesalahannya. Pada akhirnya, ia juga ikut terhukum hukumannya sendiri. Sungguh sial. [#RivaMikaTur day 1]


**Bermain Api**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Dis****c****laimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#RivaMikaTur day 1**

**.**

**.**

Levi ingin mengingat, kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh tangan Mikasa tanpa merasa gamang. Seingatnya, sudah tiga bulan yang lalu. Lama. Tentu, sudah lama sekali Levi tidak menyentuh perempuan itu. Lagipula, saat ini Levi sedang menghukum Mikasa. Levi seharusnya masih marah dan melanjutkan kembali perang dinginnya. Mikasa memang mengaku salah dan ia berkata jika Levi boleh menghukumnya. Jadi, inilah hukumannya; ia dan Mikasa tidak boleh berhubungan—baik bertemu langsung atau lewat ponsel—selama lima bulan. Semestinya begitu. Sekarang, Levi ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebab hukuman yang ia berikan. Levi merasa tubuhnya terlahan-lahan sekarat menuju kematian; tubuhnya yang kering kerontang, haus akan pelukan Mikasa dan pipinya dilanda busung lapar akan ciuman darinya. Tolol benar, Levi jadi ingin mengadakan genjatan senajata. Namun sungguh, perkara harga diri membuatnya harus memajang gengsi level dewa.

Lelaki ababil barangkali adalah julukan yang tepat untuknya. Levi tidak bergurau. Ia memang dingin dan bermulut pedas. Tapi demi apapun, dijadikan bahan taruhan adalah hal teramat dibencinya. Sial benar, Mikasa-_nya_, kekasih yang disayang-sayang Levi tanpa ampun, malah menggilas dan berlagak bermain-main di belakangnya. Oh, ini bukan tentang Mikasa yang memiliki lelaki simpanan lain—bukan seperti itu. Mikasa hanya menjadikan Levi sebagai bahan taruhan dengan temannya. Tapi Levi jelas tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Sekali pun Mikasa sudah meminta maaf beribu-ribu kali, bahkan sambil memohon-mohon dan terisak, Levi tetap membatu. Hukuman resmi dijatuhkan.

Selama satu jam lebih menatap cermin di kamar, Levi mendebat dirinya sendiri; apakah ia akan jadi menelepon Mikasa atau tidak. Ah, jika sudah menyangkut soal Mikasa, Levi selalu saja seperti orang sinting. Perlu waktu lama membiasakan diri, tanpa suara Mikasa atau kehadiran perempuan itu dalam keseharian Levi. Rasanya sungguh hening dan hampa, semacam ada musik yang sengaja diputar tapi tidak ada lagu yang mengalun. Hanya musik yang monoton. Pada akhirnya, ketika matahari persis terbenam, Levi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar yang sudah pengap dan sesak—sebab di kamarnya terdapat foto Mikasa berukuran sebesar foto presiden yang sering dipajang di ruang kelas, yang diletakkan dengan hormat di dinding kamar Levi. Jika sesiapa masuk ke kamar Levi, akan dipastikan wajah seorang perempuan bergincu merah yang kali pertama meminta atensi. Dan Levi tidak tahan jika tidak terus-menerus memandang, padahal ia tidak boleh memandang, seharusnya, sesuai hukuman yang ia sabdakan.

Berjalan di bawah cahaya lampu jalan bukanlah kegiatan kesukaan Levi untuk mengisi waktu luang. Bisa dibilang, Levi senang membuat dirinya sibuk sesibuk mungkin, dengan pekerjaan dan hobinya. Metode ini berhasil membuatnya melupakan Mikasa, tapi jika malam tiba menggerayang, Levi mendadak merasa kesepian. Duh, pusing juga kepala ini. Barangkali meminta untuk segera diganti baterai.

Tak tahulah harus berjalan ke mana. Tidak ada tujuan atau persinggahan. Hanya berjalan saja dan Levi menemukan sebentuk kedamaian. Berjalan saja terus. Mencari apa, entahlah. Menuju kemana, tidak tahu. Menemui siapa, tidak jelas. Levi tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Mungkin benar, ia hanya ingin mengukuri jalan yang telah ia lalui.

Sepi perlahan merambat menjadi sunyi, membawa kepada kosong yang pekat. Kosong tapi tak tampak. Jejalanan gelap tapi ramai. Aneh memang, dunia ini yang menggila dan sering terbalik-balik. Levi menendang kerikil yang menghalangi langkahnya. Terdengar bunyi berisik—hanya sebentar. Selanjutnya, keheningan kembali mencekam. Pikiran Levi tiba-tiba menggugat, tak adil, tak adil, seperti memanggil; _Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa._

Tiga huruf vokal. Tiga huruf konsonan. Jika dibunyikan terdengar nikmat dan membikin candu. Berputar ulang di dalam kepingan memori. Mengiris garis batas antara benci dan rindu. Merobek tameng supertebal dan supertinggi di dasar lautan ego. Lagi; _Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa._

Gawat. Lama-lama Levi bisa benar-benar gila kalau otaknya mengajak perang terus. Mikasa memang perempuan yang nakal dan menjengkelkan. Namun, entah daya magnet apa yang dimiliki perempuan itu; apakah lewat sapuan cat pada kukunya yang tertata indah, atau lewat senyumannya yang terlampau menjerat, Levi tidak bisa jika tidak memikirkannya selalu. Berhenti semenit saja susah, apalagi harus menunggu hingga lima bulan!

Sepertinya hukuman yang Levi berikan bukan hanya menghancurkan Mikasa, tetapi juga turut menghancurkannya. Sia-sialah kemarahan, sisa-sisa dari harga diri yang masih tampak. Kalau benar sebegitu Levi menyayanginya, maafkan Mikasa dan selesailah semua perkara. Gampang direncanakan, susah dilaksanakan. Ini bukan medan perang yang mudah diubah-ubah bentuk strateginya. Bukan pula pertandingan yang bisa berganti pemain dengan seenak udelnya. Pening lagi, Levi sempat berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia berhenti atau terus berjalan dari perenungan yang mahabodoh ini.

Tapi Levi enggan berhenti. Kakinya meminta untuk bergerak, seakan menolak perintah menyerah. Ia menyukai kegelapan; yang adalah teman baru tapi entah mengapa ia cukup akrab bercakap dengannya. Menerawang hingga menabrak batas antara laut dan langit, yang teramat abstrak untuk sekadar dibicarakan atau dilukiskan, Levi bertanya-tanya, apakah Mikasa juga sering memikirkannya sesering ia memikirkan perempuan itu.

Pada langkah keseratus tujuh puluh sembilan, Levi berhenti. Hatinya sudah tak tahan. Sedari tadi, terus menjerit kencang-kencang, menahan kerinduan yang memedihkan. Menyesakkan dada hingga ke ulu hati. Pangkal tenggorokan terasa tercekat. Mata sempurna hendak menyumpah tumpah. Sambil memapah harga dirinya agar lekas pergi menjauh—dibuang ke jurang atau ke manalah, intinya dibiarkan saja menghilang—Levi merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel.

_"Mikasa, aku ingin menemuimu sekarang tapi berjanjilah, jangan bermain api lagi denganku."_

[fin]

Wednesday—March, 13rd 2019


End file.
